Lost Forrest
by Ive
Summary: A crossover of alot of Animes and a few books, with all of them interacting. Escaflowne, Harry Potter, Evangelion.....etc.
1. Characters

Lost Forrest  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters (Except Ive). I do know the made up characters owners though.  
  
  
  
Here are the characters for the story!!  
  
  
  
  
Characters:  
  
  
Battle Athletes: Akari Kanzaki  
  
  
Escaflowne: Van Fanel, Hitomi Kanzaki  
  
  
Evangelion: Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Soryu  
  
  
Nadesico: Akito Tenkawa, Guy Daikouji, Ruri Hoshino  
  
  
Rurouni Kenshin- Himora Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko  
  
  
Harry Potter: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory, Ron Weasley  
  
  
RayEarth: Hikuri Shidou, Ferio, Fuu Hououji  
  
  
Tenchi Muyo- Ayeka  
  
  
  
Made up: Ive Theory, Blade (Inspired by my wonderful friend, Ken ^_^ lol), Taijasa (Inspired by Eric), Max (Inspired by Jared!), Savannah (Inspired by Abby!)  
  
  
  
The made-up characters are my friend's characters so please don't be offended that I used them ('cept Ive). If I messed up your character, I'm sorry but I just really wanted to use you in it....Sooo sorry....  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Profiles on the Made up Chars:  
  
Savannah:  
  
Savvy has long blonde hair. She is 16 years old and a sixth year student. She actually just died and maraculasly got up out of no where.... She has peircing blue eyes. And is the same girl as she started. She has no memory of what she did, and only knows she has a very large lump on her head, that she was told was from a rock. She is a seventh year student.  
  
Her best friend is Ive.  
She is very flirtacious.(sp lol) She wears a pair of faded hip hugger blue jeans and a blue bikini top because when she is not in class she is practiacally always in the water, or at least she was before she came here lol. Now she just goes to the lake every now and then. She wears a black fishnet sweater when she is cold. She was a very nice smile, that makes her come off to be very nice. And she is. She helps any one she can. She is very skilled with a sword, because she is very adventerous, but is mad because she can never use a sword. She normally wears her hair down because it is very flattering.  
  
Here is a picture of what she would look like:  
  
http://www.animevisions.net/Pictures/tan96.jpg   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Name: Ive Theory  
  
Age: 19   
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Weight: HOW DARE YOU!?   
  
Appearance notes: Very pale, Some what tall, golden wavy hair to waist (stripes are usually dyed), Grey eyes which could actually make people think her as a Pyro, pretty w/ shapely figure...  
Her cheek is now bruised.   
  
All together: Ive is a tall girl with her golden hair reaching her small waist and her grey eyes showing concern. Ive is usually grinning no matter what situation she is in. She's pretty thin but she has muscles that add weight. She is very ah..shapely and very pretty if she smiles. Her lips are full and naturally red. Her high cheek bones and naturally blushed complexion add to the beauty of her face but normally when she's smiling, her blood red lips bring most attention. Her cheek is now bruised.  
  
Personality: Ive is crazy when she wishes and very sarcastic.  
  
((This might be a pic if she had shorter hair..lol..http://www.animevisions.net/Pictures/aya1.gif   
  
Or a reggy one....http://www.cruelangel.net/cruelangel/v/victoria01.jpg  
  
Or   
http://www.animevisions.net/Pictures/Elf.jpg  
  
or  
http://www.animevisions.net/Pictures/Miyuki.jpg))  
  
Underneath her facade Ive is actually very sweet, less annoying, but very sad. The perky person she plays is just a game to her for how long she can go before giving in.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Taijasa(Tai) Talico  
  
Age: 20  
  
Height: 6'1"  
  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
  
Hair Color: Black   
  
Tai is often see wearing glasses, and a navy blue suit. He's intelligent, but maybe not so serious, even though he is a Korp more devoted than anything to helping out those who are gifted. He doesn't believe in calling them "freaks". He's kind-hearted, but if ever angered enough, he can be vicious. He always carries around a pistol, but will hardly ever use it.   
  
PIC: http://www.tmia.net:81/screenshots/movies/tmil/cap613.jpg  
  
  
Name: Max  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male   
  
Hair color: Blond   
  
Hair Style: Spiked  
  
Eye color: Icy Blue  
  
Overall appearance: Max is nicely muscled for his age and has a serious look usually on his face though he can be a fun guy .  
  
Personality: Normally a goofy and immature guy his personality can be serious and responsible  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Blade has dark red hair and greyish blue eyes. Blade is very childish and curios, he also likes to get into other peoples business, even though he doesn't realize he's a pest at times. Blade is 5'6 weighs 105, has spiked up hair, wears blue clothes a lot the time. He doesn't know his real parents, he grew up in an orphanage. 


	2. The Game's Beginning

Lost Forrest  
  
Chapter 1! The Meet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They are starting to arrive.." Blade said as he fingered his drink and looked over at Max. Max grinned at him and then looked at the theater screen that they were watching them on. Blade leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the chair in front, knocking Ive's popcorn over. Ive groaned and then stood up and jumped over the seat, dumping the rest of the popcorn on him and then sitting down next to him.   
  
"Shhhhhhh.." She said to him as he tried to push away the popcorn on him. Blade growled playfully and then put the bucket from the popcorn on Ive's head. Ive laughed and took it off, though it was immediately replaced by a post-it with Blade's name on it.   
  
"Mine.." He said proudly. Ive blinked and then took it off and couldn't resist the grin that came. She got up and then jumped over to seat and started walking down on the tops of the chairs. She collapsed into the chair next to Taijasa or Tai, and looked at the sheet of paper in his hand. She grinned again.   
  
"You gonna take profiles on all of the characters in the game?" Ive asked, snatching the paper. "Ohhhh.....Ayeka.." She said, almost laughing. Tai snatched it back and hid a blush with his hand. "Awwwww.." She said as Savannah or Savvy, sat down on the other side of Tai.   
  
"Ayeka? Her! She has purple hair though.." Savvy said, looking at the sheet. "I'd be much better then her!" Savvy smiled, glancing at Ive and seeing her disgruntled look and then got up and went to Max.   
  
"Hey Maaxxxxx....." Savvy said and sat down. Max glanced at her and then blushed.  
  
"Hey.." He said, looking at the screen again. Savvy dug in her pocket and took out malted milk balls. She smirked and then threw on at the screen, making a loud thud as it his the screen and then fell to the floor. A few people appeared on the screen at that moment and everyone settled down, Ive and Tai sitting to the right side of the theater, Savvy and Max to the left and Blade in the middle.  
  
"On with the game.." Ive whispers to Tai, leaning back in her seat and starting to watch. 


	3. New Acquaintances

Shinji Ikari appeared on the screen in a large forest.  
  
"The Forrest.." He whispered and looked around. Shinji's eyes darkened in remembrance as the sun started to set.   
  
"Not again..." He said abruptly, his eyes going wide as the bushes moved. A cardboard box came scuttling across. Shinji blinked and then took a step toward the box and literally saw it jump in the air and saw human legs.   
  
"Who's there?!" Shinji said, stepping around it and then seeing a title. "Akari's home 5!? What?" He asked and nudged the box with his foot.   
  
"Leave me alone!" A muffled crying sound of a girl, said. Shinji melted inside and then leaned down and took the cardboard box and threw it to the side.   
"Hey!" The girl, Akari Kanzaki, yelled. Shinji looked at her as she stood and his eyes became wide. She was wearing her uniform (a swimsuit type clothing).   
  
"Why'd you do that?" She said, sniffling.   
  
"W-w-w-why were you in a cardboard box?" Shinji asked simply.  
  
"Because.....My mother grounded me and she's younger then me and-" Akari burst into tears and what else did Shinji do, he stepped toward her, holding her in his arms.   
  
  
BACK TO THE THEATER!!  
  
"Awwww.." Ive said as the screen went blank again from lost connection. Ive got up, grinning and then ran over to the middle again and sat down next to Blade.  
  
"Wasn't that sweet?" Ive asked, almost laughing. Blade looked at her and grinned. He placed a post-it on her forehead again. Ive grinned, looking at him straight in the eyes. She put the post-it on him and then laughed playfully and running away to Max. Blade ran after her and then picked up a drink and tried to chuck it at her but it missed her and hit Savvy, sending soda everywhere. Savvy blinked and then looked at Blade. She jumped up and then started chasing Blade around. Ive laughed and then looked at Max, seeing him covered in soda also. She grinned as Max got up and headed for the doors to the lobby to get cleaned up. She watched him until the doors closed and then went over to Tai. She sighed and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
Tai looked at her and then stroked her hair. Ive looked at him and smiled thankfully and then put her head down again. Blade came over to then, finally having had Savvy give up and go to clean up. He sat down on the other side of Ive and looked at her for a second.   
  
"So...what really is this anyway?" He asks, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. Ive moans and then brings her legs up and hugs them.   
  
"Some type of game thing that someone chose us to observe.....I'm not sure..they didn't say everything exactly.." Ive mumbled, becoming abruptly tired. She rested her head on Tai's shoulder again, letting him put an arm around her as she closed her eyes somewhat. Blade sent a glare at Tai and then looked at the blank screen again. 


	4. Awakening

Lost Forrest  
  
Chapter 1! The Meet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They are starting to arrive." Blade said as he fingered his drink and looked over at Max. Max grinned at him and then looked at the theater screen that they were watching them on. Blade leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the chair in front, knocking Ive's popcorn over. Ive groaned and then stood up and jumped over the seat, dumping the rest of the popcorn on him and then sitting down next to him.  
  
"Shhhhhhh.." She said to him as he tried to push away the popcorn on him. Blade growled playfully and then put the bucket from the popcorn on Ive's head. Ive laughed and took it off, though it was immediately replaced by a post-it with Blade's name on it.  
  
"Mine.." He said proudly. Ive blinked and then took it off and couldn't resist the grin that came. She got up and then jumped over to seat and started walking down on the tops of the chairs. She collapsed into the chair next to Taijasa or Tai, and looked at the sheet of paper in his hand. She grinned again.  
  
"You gonna take profiles on all of the characters in the game?" Ive asked, snatching the paper. "Ohhhh.....Ayeka.." She said, almost laughing. Tai snatched it back and hid a blush with his hand. "Awwwww.." She said as Savannah or Savvy, sat down on the other side of Tai.  
  
"Ayeka? Her! She has purple hair though.." Savvy said, looking at the sheet. "I'd be much better then her!" Savvy smiled, glancing at Ive and seeing her disgruntled look and then got up and went to Max.  
  
"Hey Maaxxxxx....." Savvy said and sat down. Max glanced at her and then blushed.  
  
"Hey.." He said, looking at the screen again. Savvy dug in her pocket and took out malted milk balls. She smirked and then threw on at the screen, making a loud thud as it his the screen and then fell to the floor. A few people appeared on the screen at that moment and everyone settled down, Ive and Tai sitting to the right side of the theater, Savvy and Max to the left and Blade in the middle.  
  
"On with the game.." Ive whispers to Tai, leaning back in her seat and starting to watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. New Acquaintances  
  
Shinji Ikari appeared on the screen in a large forest.  
  
"The Forrest.." He whispered and looked around. Shinji's eyes darkened in remembrance as the sun started to set.  
  
"Not again..." He said abruptly, his eyes going wide as the bushes moved. A cardboard box came scuttling across. Shinji blinked and then took a step toward the box and literally saw it jump in the air and saw human legs.  
  
"Who's there?!" Shinji said, stepping around it and then seeing a title. "Akari's home 5!? What?" He asked and nudged the box with his foot.  
  
"Leave me alone!" A muffled crying sound of a girl, said. Shinji melted inside and then leaned down and took the cardboard box and threw it to the side. "Hey!" The girl, Akari Kanzaki, yelled. Shinji looked at her as she stood and his eyes became wide. She was wearing her uniform (a swimsuit type clothing).  
  
"Why'd you do that?" She said, sniffling.  
  
"W-w-w-why were you in a cardboard box?" Shinji asked simply.  
  
"Because.....My mother grounded me and she's younger then me and-" Akari burst into tears and what else did Shinji do, he stepped toward her, holding her in his arms.  
  
BACK TO THE THEATER!!  
  
"Awwww.." Ive said as the screen went blank again from lost connection. Ive got up, grinning and then ran over to the middle again and sat down next to Blade.  
  
"Wasn't that sweet?" Ive asked, almost laughing. Blade looked at her and grinned. He placed a post-it on her forehead again. Ive grinned, looking at him straight in the eyes. She put the post-it on him and then laughed playfully and ran away to Max. Blade ran after her and then picked up a drink and tried to chuck it at her but it missed her and hit Savvy, sending soda everywhere. Savvy blinked and then looked at Blade. She jumped up and then started chasing Blade around. Ive laughed and then looked at Max, seeing him covered in soda also. She grinned as Max got up and headed for the doors to the lobby to get cleaned up. She watched him until the doors closed and then went over to Tai. She sighed and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Tai looked at her and then stroked her hair. Ive looked at him and smiled thankfully and then put her head down again. Blade came over to then, finally having had Savvy give up and go to clean up. He sat down on the other side of Ive and looked at her for a second.  
  
"So.what really is this anyway?" He asks, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. Ive moans and then brings her legs up and hugs them.  
  
"Some type of game thing that someone chose us to observe...I'm not sure..they didn't say everything exactly.." Ive mumbled, becoming abruptly tired. She rested her head on Tai's shoulder again, letting him put an arm around her as she closed her eyes somewhat. Blade sent a glare at Tai and then looked at the blank screen again.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3!! Awakened  
  
  
  
The screen came on again and Ive groaned and sat up. She groaned again and then leaned against Blade. Max and Savvy came in, both blushing slightly. Blade jumped up abruptly, Ive's hair getting caught in his coat zipper.  
  
"Ow!" She cried out, grabbing him to stop him.  
  
"Oh.." Blade looked at her and then tried to help her. He got her hair free and then she raised her head, hitting him in the chin.  
  
"Ow!" Ive said again, rubbing her head. She looked at him and then burst out laughing, falling against him. Blade caught her, awkwardly holding her like that. A few seconds went by like that until Max came up to them and poked Ive. Ive looked at him and then jumped back. She coughed embarressedly and then jumped up on the chair and started running up them. Blade seemed to remember what he was doing and then went up the aisle to the lobby. Ive watched him and then followed him, wondering what he was doing. She opened the doors, letting her eyes adjust to the light.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Ive asked, watching him jump over the snack counter. Blade glances at her and then pulled out a box of cornflakes from behind the counter. He grinned, jumping back over. Ive went over to the counter, leaning over it. Blade grinned again and then pushed her slightly, sending her toppling over the counter. A thud was heard but she didn't come up or anything so Blade went over and looked over the counter. Ive smirked, grabbing his shirt and pulling him over, having him land next to her. Blade moaned and then sat up and looked at her, glaring. Ive returned the glare but playfully and then jumped to her feet. She looked in the drawers and then pulled out a handful of candy.  
  
"Better!" Ive said, pointing at the Cornflakes and then going over the counter again. She ran into the theater and then over to Tai, Max, and Savvy who were all in the middle. She sat in the row above them and poked all of them.  
  
"What happened?" Ive asked as she looked at the blank screen.  
  
"Lost connection right when it came on.." Savvy said.  
  
"Candy!" She said happily, dropping some on them. She opened a skittles bag and then popped one in her mouth as Blade came in. Blade spotted them in the dark and then came over. He looked at Ive and spotted the Skittles. Blade lunged at her and ended up sitting in her lap, munching on the Skittles. Ive groaned.  
  
"Get him off! He's heavy!" Ive mumbled, trying to push him off. Max, watching them the whole time with a sort of jealous look, grabbed Blade's arm and pulled him off.  
  
"She said she wanted you off!" Max growled and then pushed him away. Blade was about to punch him when Ive tackled Blade, both of them falling to the ground. Ive grabbed the Skittles and then rolled away. She got to her feet, running over to Tai and sitting down next to him with a sigh. She grinned to herself as Blade got up and started towards them. Ive squeaked, grabbing Tai's hand and then pulling him along with her as she ran away. Ive laughed in delight as she ran into the lobby and then to another theater. She lay down in the middle of a row of chairs, accidentally pulling Tai onto her but Blade entered the room and they couldn't move apart without making noise and having Blade find out where they were. A blush slowly crept into both of their cheeks as they waited for him to leave. When he finally left, Tai got up, looking away from her.  
  
"Sorry.." He whispered. Ive blushed the same crimson red as she stood up. "Eep..Let's go back.." Ive muttered, heading out. She went to the doors and then was grabbed and pulled into the darkened area. Since Tai was going out the other doors, he didn't realize this. When Tai had left, the person who has caught her, let her go and laughed.  
  
"Got you!" Blade, the person, said. Ive looked at him and then frowned.  
  
"You scared me!" Ive yelled at him, pushing him against the wall. Blade lost his balance and pulled Ive towards him. Somehow, they both tumbled backwards and Ive landed on him and groaned. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
"You're comfy!" She remarked with a grin. 


	5. The Meetin'

Chapter 4! Meetings...  
  
  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki arrived in the forest, having been transported by a beam of light but she was used to that by now, started walking around and trying to figure out where she was.  
  
"Well...This isn't Gaea anymore..." Hitomi murmured and pulled off a leaf from a tree. She looked around and then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards it and then started over to it. It looked oddly like a human to her.   
  
"Hello?" Hitomi whispered and pushed aside a branch that was blocking her view. She stepped into the clearing and then looked at a tall boy, Akito Tenkawa. Akito turned and looked at her, his expression surprised. They exchanged glances for a moment and then a tree nearby shook and fell to the ground. Hitomi and Akito jumped at the same time and then started to run away as some person cloaked in black started towards them. He, Sanosuke, held a large sword and stood swinging it around, nicking the trees as he passed though not even knowing that Hitomi and Akito were there. Sanosuke then stopped and put the sword down, looking at the bleeding blisters on his palm. He breathed on them softly and winced. Hitomi watched him and then made an awe of comfort and started over to him but Akito grabbed her arm and held her back.   
  
She looked into his eyes and saw a sort of comfort there so stayed back some but called out, "Who's there?" Sanosuke squeaked and looked at her, breaking a blister.  
  
"Uh..Sanosuke.." Sanosuke muttered and then another rustle was heard to his left. All of them jumped into the air and looked over at the source of the sound and saw a girl with long red hair, Asuka Langley.   
  
"You are?" Akito asked, getting annoyed by all of these people just popping up.   
  
"Asuka.." Asuka said and then smiled at him, but her eyes wandered over to Sanosuke. She grinned and then skipped over to him.  
  
"And you are?" She asked Sanosuke, smiling up at him. Sanosuke blushed and then smiled back.  
  
"I'm Sanosuke.." Sanosuke said nervously and then Akito coughed slightly. They both looked over at Hitomi and Akito and then twitched.  
  
"So, what is this place?" Asuka put in before the silence began. Akito looked around thoughtfully.   
  
"I'm not sure..but I had a vision of this.." Hitomi murmured.  
  
Akito looked at her and then took her hands, "You did? What'd you see?" They all turned towards her, holding no doubt that she could predict the future.   
  
"Death.." The short but cold as heck word slipped through her lips and her eyes rested on Akito. Akito looked at her and felt a shiver down his spin. Sanosuke burst out laughing a minute later.  
  
"You actually believe that though?" Sanosuke laughed and then felt a hand on his arm, squeezing hard.  
  
"Ow!" He exclaimed, pushing Asuka's hand off of his arm. Akito sighed and then took Hitomi's hand in his own.   
  
"Let's just wait and see.." He whispered.  
  
  
  
  
BACK TO THE THEATER!  
  
  
  
  
"Well...Wasn't that precious.." Ive murmured and sat up straight as the connection died down.  
  
"I'mma go get my sleeping bag.." Ive said and then got up and jumped over the seat to the next row. She walked down it and then into the lobby. Ive entered and sighed and then sat down on the counter, resting her head in her hands.   
  
"What's wrong with me now.." Ive muttered and scowled. She heard the doors open and her head popped up. She mewed and fell backwards and groaned.   
  
"Dangit.." Ive whispered and then stood up and looked at the person who had just come in.  
  
"Max?" She asked and then smiled and climbed back over.  
  
"I came to get my sleeping bag too.." He says with a shy grin and headed over to the closet where they had stashed their things. Ive followed and ran ahead of him, opening it for him. She grinned and then took out her sleeping bag and carried it under her arm. She started towards the door to the theater again and then 


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6!! Betrayal  
  
  
  
Ive went to the front of the theater and placed her sleeping bag down. She unrolled it and then lay down on it with a sigh. Max came a minute later and put his down next to hers. He sat down on his and then looked at the blank screen.  
  
"Why does it keep going out?" He asked and lay down sideways so his head on resting on Ive's stomach.  
  
"They keep switching and searching for important spots as that we only see what we need to see, though I dun even know why we are seeing it at all.." Ive said, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed and then yawned.  
  
"I'm tired.." She murmured and heard laughing the middle of the theater, the ring of Savvy and Blade's voice in it. Ive cringed with a pang of jealousy as she thought of what was happening. She heard footsteps and looked over to them. Ive smiled as she recognized his face, Tai, and Max freed her by sitting up. Ive sat up too, glad to see Tai but also afraid of what Savvy and Blade might do alone. She knew that she trusted them but still. Tai sat down on the other part of Max's sleeping bag.  
  
"What do we do now?" Tai asked them. Ive shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure.." She whispered and then looked up at the screen, hoping it would flash on. But hopes are easily destroyed as she heard a scream from above and jumped to her feet, her eyes searching for what happened in the dark. Ive slowly started to climb up the aisle to where Savvy and Blade were. "What happened?" Her voice rang out in the sudden silence as darkness seemed to surround her. "Hello!?" She yelled, her heart beating faster as she hurried her pace, her vision narrowing to the little bit of light from the lights on the ground. Her feet caught onto a snag in the rug and she fell to the ground, her head drooping as she lost consciousness and fainted.  
  
Tai watched her leave with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with her? Nothing happened!" Tai protested and then turned to look at Max but seeing that he wasn't there, he stood up. "Max!? Ive?! Where'd you go?!" Tai asked, raising his voice as the screen flickered on and off. He turned his head slightly towards it in annoyance and then gasped, seeing a man on the screen.  
  
"The reason you all are here shall be known, shall be known, shall be known within the passing on the day and the dead of the night, dead of the night, dead of the night, the night is deathly silent with none around, none around, none shall be left." The man said, the background behind him eerily dark. The screen kept on repeating the image while flickering on and off. Tai tried to figure out if this all was a joke or not. He shook his head as he heard a loud ripping sound from above. He took off towards the sound.  
  
  
  
Blade sat with Savvy up in the theater, watching her as she continued to giggle. "How much loner can she keep giggling!?" Blade thought, disgruntled. He reached inside his pocket for his bag of cereal when Savvy stopped giggling and poked him. Blade turned towards her as she leaned closer to him. His first intention was to lean closer to but he just sat there, not moving while he thought.  
  
A/N: Is Blade actually going to be loyal!? 


	7. Night

CHAPTER 7!!! Night  
  
Savvy slowly leaned her head closer to his, half-hoping hat he would move closer but that he just sat there completely bewildered her. She raised her hand to his face and placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Blade asked Savvy, standing up. "I have something going with your bestfriend! Not you!"  
  
"But.Ive doesn't even like you!" She said, quickly making up a lie and then stomped her foot. She looked at her arm and then tore the fishnet sweater sleeve off in sudden anger. Savvy rose to her feet and then started stomping away. She kept on stomping down the aisle until she saw a faint figure of a person in front of her.  
  
"Which one of you is it?" She asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
"What was that sound? Where's Ive?..and Max?!" Came Tai's worried voice.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care! Though..hmm, Max..I'll look for Max, you can look for Ive." She said and then took off past Tai.  
  
Tai watched her leave with a twisted look. "Something is wrong with that girl," he mumbled and then started up the aisle. He lifted his legs one by one over the carpet's lights. The boy's leg got caught on something on the ground though and as he tried to pull his leg away, he tripped and fell down. Fell down onto, something softer and bumpier then the ground. "What the.." Was pushed from his throat as the something moved and turned over slowly. "Ive!" Tai whispered and then pulled Ive into a quick hug as she slowly woke. "Wha!? You were asleep? Huh?" Ive moaned.  
  
"Asleep wouldn't be that noisy.I must have fallen..ugh! What happened?" she asked, looking at him as he let her go and shrugged.  
  
"I felt..I was surrounded by..by.darkness if that makes any sense at all," Ive watched him for a second and saw remembrance crossing his face. "What is it? You know something?"  
  
"There.was a man on the screen talking about death..I don't think it was programmed in there though..and it seemed exactly like it was talking about us..But it made no sense, it, I fear from using He, said that no one would be left.." Ive sat there for a moment.  
  
"Must have been a joke," she murmured and stood up, helping him up too. Tai and Ive nodded as they started towards where other people 'supposedly' were.  
  
A/N: Sorry this one is so short.. 


	8. Disease Inside Me

CHAPTER 8!!! Disease Inside of Me  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Any anime characters (Akari, Sanosuke, Akito, and Shinji) are not mine and were made by..whoever made them. Ive© is my character(lol) but otherwise the other characters are made up by my friends. I would appreciate it if they were not used elsewhere unless permission is granted.  
  
  
  
As Ive walked down the row, the screen came on and stayed on. She sighed and then sat down in a seat. Tai sat down next to her and then they turned their minds to the screen wearily.  
  
  
  
IN THE GAME!  
  
  
  
Akari sniffled and then raised her head from Shinji's shirt and rested it on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay," Akari heard him whisper to her as he held her tighter. Akari slightly pushed him away and then stepped back. She rubbed her eyes, her palms collecting the tears. She looked at Shinji and then was about to say something when she yawned abruptly. Akari opened her eyes from the yawn to see Shinji smile.  
  
"Now, you are?" He asked her in a shaky voice. Akari took another step away.  
  
"I'm Akari, and you?" She asked him, her voice even shakier then his.  
  
The boy replied, "Shinji," he paused for a moment and then continued. "You really musn't be depressed. It does no good." Shinji slowly nodded, his hands tightly clasped behind his back in memory. Akari looked at Shinji, her eyebrows raised in confusion.  
  
"But, it's too hard!" she protests, her eyes glittering with oncoming tears. Shinji saw her ready to cry and stepped towards her again.  
  
"No! It will be okay! Just..don't cry!" He almost yelled at her. Akari backed away from him, scared. A hand settled on Akari's shoulder as a man emerged from the bushes. Akari looked at the large hand on her shoulder and then screamed and ran over to Shinji.  
  
The man watched her run and laughed, his laugh booming throughout the area. Shinji flinched and cowered away a little. A girl with long red hair came up behind the man and watched them.  
  
"Who are they?" Came her velvety voice as the sun struck her, creating an aura of light around her. Shinji studied her, taken aback by her beauty. He shook his head, remembering Akari and looked at her, her helplessness touching his heart. He growled under his breath at being so flightly.  
  
"Who are you people!?" He asked them as a third person appeared, his brows furrowing together.  
  
"I'm Sanosuke, this is Asuka," the man sent a smile to Asuka which made Shinji sigh since he knew that he wouldn't have a chance. "Hitomi and." Another boy emerged. "Akito." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now, where are we!?" Akito blurted out and then cringed. Everyone looked at him and then blinked and shrugged.  
  
THEATER  
  
Savvy stumbled into the area in front of the theater and tripped over a soft thing on the floor. She cursed prettily and then sat up, prodding the thing with her finger and felt that it was a person. "Who the heck?" The thing sat up also and then looked at her, it's eyes wide. A little light from the screen showed upon the thing and she saw it was Max. "Oh, hiya." Her lips twisted into a smile that scared Max.  
  
"What's going on Savannah?" He asked as Savvy smiled again.  
  
"Nothing, there was just another scene thing on the screen but nothing happened. Our main characters met though." 


	9. Players, they gonna play Haters, they go...

CHAPTER 9!!! "Players, they gonna play. Haters, they gonna hate"  
  
  
Ive ran a hand through her hair as she leaned back in the seat. "I swear...they all have serious mental problems," she remarked. Tai smiled slightly but didn't reply. "I'm so tired... Fainting doesn't provide much rest," Ive relaxed, Tai's arm coming up around her shoulders do that she had something to rest against. He watched quietly over her as she slowly fell asleep, his eyes never straying even when laughs came from lower in the theater.   
  
  
Max watched Savvy as she absolutely glowed while they talked about the surfer's competition that was happening in the city.   
  
"I never knew you were interested into surfing.." Max murmured.   
  
"Well, yea..I never knew anything was going on here though. I used to live in California where we surfed all the time, but then..my parents moved here, bringing me along. So I had to give up my sport, for my friends I suppose," Savvy said, her face saddening for a moment, her reason for finding Max completely gone.  
  
"Peer pressure, eh?" He asked, taking her hand and squeezing it. A gracious smile came to Savvy's lips as she looked at him.  
  
"Yea, I need to become more immune to that," Max smiled at her comment.  
  
"Everything'll turn out right," Max whispered to her.   
  
  
Savvy watched Max as she talked about her problems as she hadn't since she had moved. She found trust in him that she found in no one else. Here eyes were glued to him and she sat, dazed until she realized he'd said something. Savvy jerked and then slowly let the question get to her.  
  
"Oh, do I want to go surfing?" Savvy repeated the question with a blank look and then jerked again and answered. "Heck yea!" Savvy grinned as a reply to Max's smile.   
  
  
  
Tai brushed Ive's hair out of her face as he watched her lips move slowly to her dream.   
  
"My dreams are filled with her, but now I've no need for dreams with her in my arms..." Tai thought and moved her slightly more into the crook of his arm. He sighed and rested his head on the back of his seat, being swallowed by his thoughts and mixed feelings.  
  
  
Blade wandered around the theater, wondering where everyone had disappeared too. He finally sighed and pushed open the doors to the lobby, the light flowing on him and temporarily throwing his eyesight some. After readjusting, Blade saw a dark figure run into a room across the lobby. He raised an eyebrow and then started towards the door the figure had gone through. A cloth covered him mouth as he reached for the door handle though and he fell to the floor, glimpsing a man cloaked in black with black eyes.   
  
  
Savvy and Max both stood up, upon deciding to look for the others. Savvy's grudge against Ive forgotten, she skipped alongside Max with a smile. They started up the aisle as the screen flickered a silent warning once again but with everyone gone and looking the other way, no one knew. 


	10. Silence

Disclaimer: I dun own any characters other then Ive and my friend's own their characters.  
  
CHAPTER 10!!! Silence  
  
  
  
Tai's eyes slowly start to close as the darkness gets to him, ignoring the footsteps around him.  
  
Several figures cloaked in black like the one from earlier surrounded Tai and Ive. They slowly and carefully pulled them apart, gagging them and tying their wrists and legs together. Two to a person, they carried them away to the corners of the theater to a door that wasn't there before. They were gently placed on a couch in the small room and then the ones who had carried them left silently.  
  
Minutes passed in unduly silence as the scene loomed over the two motionless bodies on the couch. Finally, Ive's eyes opened slowly and it took effort to look around as she felt the familiar ache of her body. Trying to swallow with a cloth in your mouth wasn't easy either, so that was when she noticed she wasn't in Tai's arms anymore. Ive sat up and then clumsily fell off the side of the couch to the floor since she had no use of her legs with them tied together. She pulled herself into a sitting position with deliberation and tried to penetrate the darkness to see something. Ive sighed into the gag and then saw Tai still lying asleep on the couch. She wiggled up onto the couch and tried to wake him, oddly using both hands to hit him lightly. Tai started waking up after a moment and then looked at Ive. He tried to say something and then realized the impeccable situation he was in and his eyes widened. Ive watched him and then burst out laughing, though it was inaudible and fell once again to the floor. Tai watched her fall, wondering what was happening. He went to the floor too and motioned around to ask what was going on. Ive shrugged nonchalantly and then started wiggling in a direction until she hit a wall and something fell on top of her. Tai heard the clatter and started towards where he heard it. He felt her arm and kneed her slightly.  
  
The door opened behind them and pushed them both into the wall as people came in. A little bit of light flooded in and highlighted the black pupils of the people in there. The people looked around and then didn't see them and looked at one another and hurried out of the room. Ive exchanged glances with Tai, seeing him clearly since they were so close and then crawled to the door and climbed up the door to her feet. She tried to get her hands around the handle and turn it but couldn't grip it from behind. Tai got up too and then pushed Ive gently to the side and turned around and gripped the handle and turned it slowly, the door popping open, thankfully the 'people' hadn't locked it after they left. They both hopped out of the room and started down the aisles, looking for someone to undo them.  
  
  
  
Savvy and Max both walked, hand in hand after a few minutes of finding no one and they both looked worried. They exchange glances as they reached the doors to the lobby and cloths similar to the one that knocked Blade out were put over their mouths and noses. They both fell to the ground in a pile and were carried away as many others rushed around, looking for Tai and Ive. 


	11. Dazzled

A/N: Understand that this theater is mega-huge, like the oscars place maybe and it'' sometimes really dark and sometimes not so dark because the screen flickers on and off.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11!!! Dazzled  
  
Tai and Ive hopped down the aisle, looking around. Ive's foot caught on the edge of a row and she fell with a loud ripping sound. Tai looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. Ive sat up and then pulled something off her wrists, delighting in the freedom of her hands. She opened her eyes wide and then jumped to her feet but fell down immediately.  
  
"Ugh," she muttered, clawing at the roped on her legs. Ive sat up and then looked back to see what had torn the ropes around her wrists. She felt around with her hands and then felt a prick and then brought her legs around to it and then started to saw the rope off. After she felt the rope break, she got up with a contented sigh.  
  
"Tai," she tried to say and then realized she still had the gag on. She tore the gag off.  
  
"Tai!" She yelled when she didn't see him. Ive started down the aisle, thinking he had gone on without her. A few steps forward and Ive turned around and went back to where the sharp object was. She went to the row and felt again for it. Once she had found it, she started kicking the seat it was attached to, trying to break it off. Finally, it came off and Ive grabbed it and then started down the aisle again, saying Tai's name quietly, weary that someone whose attention she didn't want would hear.  
  
Ive massaged her wrists as she pocketed the object and continued to search. Footsteps sounded behind her and Ive stopped for a moment and then continued, her heart beating faster. She had no doubt that if she tried to address who ever was behind her, she would fail. She had no trust in her courage..so she just kept walking. Her fingers gripped around what seemed to be the base of the sharp object she had. Ive reached the doors to the lobby and pushed them open, deciding she could make a break for it and run to the woman's restroom. Ive slowly pushed open the door and then started into a full run towards the restroom. She kept running, even though her eyes were still adjusting to the light. When the dots cleared from her vision, she realized her course was towards the wall near the door to the restroom. She changed course abruptly but still nicked the side of the door and spun into the room. She locked the door to the room and then stepped back and sat down on the floor as the door was kicked and hit for several minutes.  
  
After Ive had stopped, Tai had looked back only for a second and then a mask had been placed over his head and he fainted.  
  
Savvy slowly woke, her head groggy and weighed down. "What the heck happened.." she whispered and sat up, finding herself in a small room with little light but enough to see the barren walls. She got to her feet ignoring the clang and extra weight of the chains on her legs. CHAINS! Savvy looked down at her legs, suddenly alarmed.  
  
"Where the heck am I!?" she yelled.  
  
THE FORREST  
  
All of the group explored the woods nearby, collecting firewood because the sun was slowly setting and disappearing. When they gathered around the pile of sticks and odds and ends, Akito bent over it and struck two rocks together. They all watched him for a few minutes until they decided it was worthless and boring but Akito still sat over the pile and struck the two together, trying to light it.  
  
Akito jumped up and down once a good fire started in the pile. He smiled proudly as Hitomi came over and added more sticks to the fire.  
  
"Good job," she said to him with a smile as she straightened once again. Everyone took a seat around the fire as the last of the sun slipped 


End file.
